


Baby

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala Fic, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

Chuck once wrote that the Impala was the most important object in the universe. Dean, of course, would be inclined to agree, if he ever read Chuck’s words, which he never would. He didn’t share Castiel’s faith that the ‘Supernatural’ series would ever become the Winchester gospels. They were just stories; nobody outside of the few privy to the information would ever believe that they weren’t just a work of fiction by some deadbeat writer.

The Impala saw everything that the Winchesters did, experienced it all. From the reunion of Dean and Sam, their first case with the woman in white, where Sam droved her straight through the front of Constance Welch’s house, she lived through everything. The crash that almost killed Dean, and the subsequent abuse with a crowbar once John Winchester had passed. She changed hands once Dean took his trip to hell, and then back again when Castiel dragged him out. She drove to the scene of Michael and Lucifer’s final battle where Sam saved the world.

Everyone always seemed to focus on the battles that she saw, the bloodshed, the tears, all of that. There was a lot of it; being driven by two hunters was a risk in itself, but being driven by the Winchesters? She’d been built up almost from scratch more times than was probably worth it, except she was worth the world to Dean, and Sam if he’d ever admit it.  
But she saw more than that.

The Impala saw the way they packed up and left the night Mary Winchester died, the tears of the oldest son who clung to his baby brother in the front seat next to their equally distraught father. She saw those two children grow up slowly, working their way through elementary school, middle school, high school. Never sticking in one town longer than it took to solve a case, getting one step deeper into a life they could never turn away from.

She saw the introduction of an angel that completely turned Dean’s life around.

Genderless, certainly, but in a male vessel. Even to a car, a being not sentient, it was clear that Castiel made Dean think. And not always in a bad way. It took them a long time to get to where they were always meant to be, but she was there for that too. Driving along, during one of Sam and Dean’s brief stints of separation. Castiel appeared in the passenger seat and Dean jerked the wheel in surprise. Righting himself, he forced a smile.

“Social call, Cas? Let’s be real, you’re not the type.”

Castiel turned to Dean with an sad look. “Not exactly. But it can wait. You should sleep, Dean. It’s almost four in the morning and you look tired.”

“Thanks.” Dean muttered, but he saw the logic in Castiel’s words and pulled up outside a motel. “You’re not watching over me.” He said abruptly, turning to the angel. “You know it’s creepy when you do that.”

A sad expression crossed over Castiel’s face, and then it darkened. “Because Heaven forbid that anyone look out for you.” He muttered, causing a look of surprise from Dean.

“Hey, I’m cool with you looking out for me, Cas, it’s what we do. But watching me while I sleep is creepy and unnerving.”

Castiel straightened in his seat. “If you will excuse me, I will leave you to get some sleep then, and return in four hours. Perhaps you will be in a better mood then, and actually want to see me.” He knew Dean wouldn’t sleep longer than that, even if he returned later than planned.

Instinctively, Dean’s hand reached out to stop Castiel leaving, grabbing the sleeve of his trenchcoat and he leaned forward to press his lips to Castiel’s. Pulling back, it took him a few seconds to register that Castiel had given no reaction, and he withdrew completely. “Right. Sorry about that.” He got out of the car.

Before he could even take a step, Castiel was in front of him, kissing Dean and pressing him back against the hood of the Impala. That night, the two of them shared a room and a bed, and if the Impala had been capable of speaking, she would have said, “Finally.”

There were things she would never see, events that would have unfolded if little things had played out differently. In 2014, she would never see the way an entirely human Castiel sneaked out of the camp to place his hand on her frame every day, closing his eyes and thinking of the way Dean had changed, how his Dean would never have allowed things to get this far. But that didn’t make them any less important.

Even when the famous 1967 Chevrolet Impala fell to ruin many years in the future, she never forgot all that she saw.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://diceandpokerchips.tumblr.com)


End file.
